Vorlage:Navbox Quests FNV
} |editlink = Navbox Quests FNV |options = wraplinks |title = [[Fallout: New Vegas Quests|Quests in Fallout: New Vegas]] |headerA = Hauptquests |groupA1 = Akt 1 |contentA1 = Gehirnerschütterung für Anfänger Wieder im Sattel Lagerfeuer-Romantik Da sind sie lang! Ring-a-Ding-Ding! |groupA2 = Akt 2 |contentA2 = Wild Card (Wild Card: Ass im Ärmel, Führungswechsel, Sie und welche Armee?, Nebenwetten, Feinschliff) Der House gewinnt immer (I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII), VIII) Gebt Caesar, was des Caesars ist Et Tumor, Brute? Dinge, die Rums machen Dinge, die Rums machen Kings-Gambit Für die Republik, Teil 2 Es geschah am hellichten Tag/Arizona Killer |groupA3 = Akt 3 |contentA3 = Freiheit zu, Freiheit von Alles oder Nichts Veni, Vidi, Vici Heureka! |headerB = Nebenquests |groupB1 = Republik Neukalifornien |contentB1 = Das Wandern ist des Bergmanns Lust Vor der eigenen Tür kehren Bitter-Springs-Krankenstations-Blues Showdown in Boulder City Hör auf dein Herz Drauß' vom Berge komm ich her Don't Tread on the Bear! Emergency Radio Auge um Auge Die Flaggen unserer Versager Harte-Zeiten-Blues Es hat gar nicht wehgetan Es fährt ein Zug nach Nirgendwo Die Wüste lebt Wunder der Medizin Ein Retter in der Not Pressierende Angelegenheiten Neue Hoffnung für Forlorn Hope Return to Sender Dem Ingeniör ist nix zu schwör Die weiße Wäsche Wo der weiße Flieder wieder blüht Drei-Karten-Kopfgeld Ich hatt' einen Kameraden Verlass dich auf mich |groupB2 = Caesar's Legion |contentB2 = Vorsicht vor dem Zorn Caesars! Caesar's Favor Caesar's Foe Caesar's Hire Ein Herz aus Stein Die Einschläge kommen näher Trau, schau, wem? We Are Legion |groupB3 = Der Strip |contentB3 = Jenseits des Fleisches Bye Bye Love Klassische Inspiration Schweigen ist Gold Ein ungleiches Paar Tops-Stars The House Has Gone Bust! Wenn der Mond über dem Turm steht |groupB4 = Freeside & Äußeres Vegas |contentB4 = Gleich und Gleich Blute mich aus Schuldeneintreiber Im Auftrag des Kings Hoch-Zeit Der Schutzengel von Vegas Schmuggelnde Kojoten Die Show muss weitergehen |groupB5 = Rumser |contentB5 = ...tanzen die Ameisen auf dem Tisch Sommer, Wüste, Sonnenschein Volare! Junge Herzen |groupB6 = Großkhane |contentB6 = ...aber unsere Liebe nicht Weine nicht, kleine Niete Arm wie die Kirchenmäuse O mein Papa |groupB7 = Pulverbanditen |contentB7 = Rausgeworfen Ich bekämpfte das Gesetz Lauf Goodsprings Lauf Wieso können wir nicht Freunde sein? |groupB8 = Stählerne Bruderschaft |contentB8 = Augenlicht für die Blinden Im Dunkel der Geschichte Sich ums Geschäft kümmern |groupC1 = Sonstige |contentC1 = Flieger, grüß mir die Sonne Irre, irre, irre Schiesserei in der Geisterstadt Nachtpirscher, ick hör dir trapsen Hab mein Herz im Ödland verloren Ich will 'nen Sheriff als Mann Die Legende des Sterns und Die Legende des Sterns Unfreundliches Zureden Glücksrad |groupC2 = Begleiter-Quests |contentC2 = Mein lieber ED-E Für Auld Lang Syne Herzschmerz nach Ansage Alle Menschen werden Brüder Ich weiß was du in Bitter Springs getan hast Nothin' But a Hound Dog One for my Baby |groupC3 = Unbenannte Quests |contentC3 = A Bit of Slap and Tickle A Final Plan for Esteban Access Powers All Fired Up! An Ear to the Ground Andy und Charlie Auch Leichen brauchen Prügel Arizona Scavenger Barton der Saftsack Bärenbedürfnisse Big Winner (Atomic Wrangler, The Gomorrah, The Tops, Ultra-Luxe, Vikki & Vance) Kopfgeldjäger (I, II) Brotherhood Bond (I, II) Caching in at the Cove Cajoling a Cudgel Geheiltes Bein Klauen raus Geschäfte mit Contreras Verunstaltung des ehrenwerten Steins Democracy Inaction Don't Poke at the Bear! Eddie's Emissary Exhumin' Nature Fight Night Formbare Mini-Rumser Friend of the Followers Ein gutes Hausrezept Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger Hat's Entertainment Help for Halford Hidden Valley Computer Virus Highway to the Danger Zone (I, II) Honorary Rocketeer I Love Bananas Iron and Stealing Keith's Caravan Charade Langfristige Behandlung Laurifer Gladiator Lenk's Bad Debts Lily and Leo Maud's Muggers Meeting an Equal Missing a Few Missiles Most Wanted Keinen Berg von Bohnen wert Ein Ghul der alten Schule Ein paar tote Desperados (I, II) Papiere bitte Pistol Packing Playing on the Old Joana Aus schlechtem Fleisch wird nie gute Suppe Pulver für die Leute Alle Macht dem Volk Razzle Dazzle! Reach for the Sky, Mister! Rest and Resupply Ringo's Karawaneregeln Rotface's Loose Lips Saving (or Savaging) Sergeant Teddy Die Schreie der Brahmin Silus Therapie Short-Term Treatment Smooth-Talking Criminal The Star Showdown Strategic Nuclear Moose Straus Calls Strip Search Suits You, Sarah Marken unserer Gefallenen Dumme Deserteure Thought for the Day Touristenattraktion Trudies Radio reparieren A Trusted Aide Useless Baubles or Fancy Trinkets? We Must Stop Beating Like This Wir müssen aufhören, uns so zu treffen Wind-Brahmin Wrangler Du musst ein paar Eier zerschlagen You Make Me Feel Like a Woman |headerD = Add-On Quests |groupD1 = Dead Money |contentD1 = Brennender Himmel Die Band spielt auf Die Bestie erledigen Feierliche Eröffnung des Sierra Madre! Galaveranstaltung auslösen Gemischte Signale Halsband finden (8: "Dog", 12: Christine, 14: Dean Domino ) Hervorrufen im Tampico Letzter Luxus Raub der Jahrhunderte Großer Gewinner: Sierra Madre |groupD2 = Honest Hearts |contentD2 = Eine Familienangelegenheit Ankunft bei Zion Großhörner von Eastern Virgin Chaos in Zion Bürde des zivilisierten Menschen Vernichten Sie die Weißbeine Befreier des Tränenvolks Das Paradies verlassen Flucht aus Zion Aufziehende Stürme Beim Angeln Happy Trails Expedition Kriegsgefangene Nehmen Sie die Brücke ein Flussmonster Übergangsritus Beliebte Attraktion Die Toten sind heilig Die Kundschafter Der trügerische Weg Die Grand Staircase Touristenfalle |groupD3 = Old World Blues |contentD3 = Alle meine Freunde haben Aus-Schalter Alte-Welt-Blues Auf der selben Wellenlänge Aus sich herauskommen Der beste Freund des Hirns Er kam… und ging Feldforschung Gehirnbohren Leute beeinflussen Mitternachts-Science-Fiction-Special! Projekt X-13 Schallemitter-Upgrade Was Namen bedeuten Wenn Besucher angreifen! Willkommen zur großen Leere X-13: Angriff des Infiltrators! X-2: Seltsame Übertragungen! X-8: Highschool-Horror! X-8-Datenbeschaffungstest |groupD4 = Lonesome Road |contentD4 = Die Wiedervereinigung Das Silo Der Auftrag Der Start Die Tunnelgräber Die Kluft Der Kurier Das Ende Die Apokalypse }} Quests en:Template:Navbox quests FNV ru:Шаблон:Navbox квесты в FNV